In wireless systems, co-site interference may occur when a receiver antenna takes over part of the signal transmitted by a collocated transmitter antenna. As a result, the signal of interest, which the receiver antenna is intended to receive, may be corrupted by noise resulting from a transmit signal that is output from the transmitter antenna. This problem is present especially in systems that perform communications over large distances, and which may transmit signals at high levels to prevent signal loss and distortion. In such instances, interference canceller circuits may be utilized to remove noise resulting from co-site interference. Such canceller circuits, however, may lack sufficient accuracy of noise removal and/or be too bulky to be used efficiently in space-constrained applications.